Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket. In more detail, the present invention relates to a gasket used in the coupling of exhaust system components of an internal combustion engine.
Related Art
Conventionally, in the coupling of exhaust system components of an internal combustion engine, a great variety of shapes of gaskets are being used (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3). Usually, stresses such as tensile stress arise in the gaskets used in the coupling of exhaust system components of internal combustion engines, from exposing to high temperature and thermally deforming. For this reason, it has been desired for gaskets to be designed in a structure so as to alleviate the stresses arising when at high temperatures, with the object of avoiding breakage from stress.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4760633
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S62-18321
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-189723